The Super Smash Bowl
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: The smashers had formed a football team and compete in the Super Smash Bowl against other teams from other fighting games. But when they find out who they're going against in the final game, will they have a chance for winning?
1. Rise to the Smash Bowl

**I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY! It's snowing where I live (though it's just small flakes and it's not building on the ground yet, but still) and I really hope it stays until tomorrow because I really don't want to go to school and I wanna be out in the snow! Fate! Don't crush my hopes! **

**...Okay, I got off topic there. Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a new story! So, here in America, we all know that football is a big deal. And with that in mind, the Super Bowl is on the way. Now, I don't take an interest in football, but since everyone else who lives with me is all hyped, so it gave me the idea for this fic! **

**I hope you all will like it! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Rise to the Smash Bowl 

"The Mortal Kombats got the ball! Sub Zero's running, and he's running fast! He's determined to win this for his team, though it's unlikely."

It was a normal, sunny day in the video game universe, though it was an exciting one for the smashers. A couple months ago, Master Hand had decided to create a football team, for other fighting games had created one and created a tournament. Each team from different games will play against each other until two were left. Those two teams will go against each other and one will win the Super Bowl...for video games.

The smashers were thrilled with the idea so they formed a team, trained, and went against others the past following months and won each game. Now, they were about to win this game against Team Mortal Kombats.

"He's running! He's running!" The announcer shouted in excitement. On the field, the two teams were following Sub Zero as he ran toward the Smash Bros' goal.

_I got this! _He said to himself in excitement, only to have a leg stick out in front of him. Sub Zero yelped as he tripped and fell flat on his face, dropping the ball in the process. Fox, who was the one who tripped him, caught the ball and ran the other way.

"Smell ya later!" He shouted back with a smirk.

"Oh! I knew it was too good to be true!" The announcer shouted. "Fox stole the ball and now the Smash Bros are running for their win!"

"Run Fox! Run!" Mario shouted at the vulpine while everyone followed after.

"Someone get him!" Lui Kang shouted to the other Mortal Kombat players. Just as Fox was a couple yards from his touch down, Scorpion and Jax tackled him to the ground, causing the audience to cringe.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Pichu mumbled as she and the other young smashers watched from the bleachers.

"Ooooo, now that's what I call a fatality." The announcer said.

"Let's go Mortal Kombats!" Jade, Kitana, Sonia, and Sheeva shouted from the sidelines.

"C'mon Smash Bros! Get off your asses and get the ball!" Samus shouted from the sidelines as well with Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Rosalina, Sheik, and Wii Fit Trainer.

"What do you think we're trying to do?!" Link shouted back. Scorpion snatched the ball from Fox's hands and he and Jax got off him.

"Johnny! Go long!" He shouted and threw the ball to Johnny Cage. Before he could catch it, however, Sonic ran up, jumped in the air and caught it. Johnny looked at the hedgehog in surprise and Sonic smirked at him.

"See ya!" He said and sped off.

"And Sonic is running to the goal, the Smash Bros will win this!" The announcer said. The smashers that watched from the bleachers cheered as the blue blur sped down the field. The Mortal Kombats tried to catch him, but it was to no avail. Sonic finally reached the end and skid to a stop and threw the football on the goal.

"Touch down! The Smash Bros win!" The announcer shouted in excitement. All the smashers then cheered and the teammates all high-fived one another. Though, the Mortal Kombats looked bitter that they lost, but they still congratulated the Smash Bros for the good game. Everyone then soon left the field.

**(Page Break) **

In the locker rooms, the players of team Smash Bros entered and were chatting excitedly.

"This is like, the fifth time we won!" Link said excitedly.

"Did you see how I caught the ball and got us the touch down?" Sonic said. "It was awesome! That was probably one of the best wins we made!"

"I know!" Mega Man agreed. "Just like how I got us the win in the game against Marvel X Capcom."

**(Flashback) **

Mario ran down the field with the ball, going toward the other team's goal. But most of the players from Marvel X Capcom surrounded him.

"Mario! I'm open!" Mario turned to see Mega Man jumping up and down with his arms in the air.

"Alright! Go long!" He then threw the football and the blue bomber caught it in his arms. He dashed down the field as the Marvel X Capcom gave chase. But they weren't fast enough. Mega Man made it to their goal and threw the football to the ground, winning the game. As everyone cheered, Mega Man began to laugh.

"Eat that, Marvel X Capcom! Eat it!" He shouted tauntingly at the other team. "That's what you guys get for not letting me into your game then making me look rediculous! Now I'm with Smash Bros and we beat you! Karma, bitches!" He then started to do a little victory dance. "Oh yeah! Uh huh! I'm bad! Uh huh! Now kiss my metal ass!"

Mega Man proceeded to dance and taunt as the characters of Marvel X Capcom glared at him. Some of the Smash Bros characters only sweat dropped at this.

**(End Flashback) **

"Aaaaah. That was the best moment of my life." Mega Man said proudly.

"I do have to admit, we are a good team." Marth said, taking off his football gear.

"I'm still surprised that you made the team." Ike muttered.

"I have the qualities one needs to be a participant of dangerous and advanced sports." Marth retorted. Falco walked up to him and put his wing on the prince's shoulder.

"This is football." He said. "Drop the formal talk or you're gonna get yourself slaughtered."

"Though he's right about the dangerous part." Fox spoke up, spitting out a tooth. Lucario, who was busy taking off his gear, overheard the conversation and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how any of us made the team." He muttered. Pit, who stood beside him, took off his chest gear, which revealed two pillows on him. One strapped to his chest and the other to his back.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked the pokemon. Lucario only replied with a face-palm. As everyone changed out of their uniforms and got packed up, Master Hand floated in.

"Congratulations." He said. "This is the fifth game you all have won. You've worked hard and played with great spirit, so I'm here to tell you all that we have made it to the Super Smash Bowl." The team members did double takes and stared at the hand with wide eyes.

"You serious? We're going to the Super Smash Bowl?!" Sonic asked in disbelief. Master Hand responded with a nod. They all them smiled widely and high-fived one another.

"We're actually going to the Super Smash Bowl!" Link said. "That's awesome!"

"This just proves how good we are!" Ike agreed.

"This is such an honor." Lucario added.

"So who are we going against in the Super Smash Bowl?" Mario asked. Master Hand looked at the clipboard and if he had a face, the color would've drained from it. He stayed silent and the team looked at him in concern.

"Uh, Master Hand. Who are we playing?" Link asked cautiously. The floating hand looked up at all of them and then finally spoke.

"The Playstation All-Stars."

**Hm, we know who the smashers will be going against, will this end well? You know the answer to that... **

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you like it so far and are interested. The next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to leave a review! See ya!**


	2. Intense Training

**WHOOOOOOOOO! NOW I REALL AM HAPPY! It snowed all last night and now I got no school! Woot! Anyways, hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Intense Training 

The team looked at Master Hand silently after he spoke the name of the team they were going against.

"Um, what's wrong with that?" Sonic finally spoke up. The others nodded in agreement, not understanding the hand's behavior.

"You don't understand, The Playstation All-Stars are a skilled team!" Master Hand responded. "They pose a large challenge to us!"

Falco only scoffed. "Oh please! They can't be that good!"

"Actually, they are." Marth said, equally concerned as Master Hand. "Apparently, they have to be as good as us to make it to the Super Smash Bowl. Plus, I heard that they sent nearly the entire Street Fighter team to the hospital!"

Hearing this news, the team now began to look concerned. They all whispered among each other, wondering how they'll go against the All-Stars. The only one who wasn't concerned was Sonic.

"Well, we're still better than them!" He said arrogantly. "We can kick their sorry, Playstation asses!"

"We can't get too confident." Lucario pointed out. "They've managed to send an entire team to the hospital."

"_Nearly _an entire team." Sonic corrected.

"It doesn't matter! The point is, they're a step ahead of us in skill!"

"Well if they're better than us, how will we beat them?" Pit asked in concern.

"We don't know yet." Mario said and stood to face the team. "But we'll find a way. We're just going to have to train good enough from now until the day of the Super Smash Bowl, which is in three days. With enough hardwork, we will have a chance to beat the All-Stars, win the Super Smash Bowl, and prove that we're a better team! We will prevail!"

The rest cheered in agreement and encouragement.

"Okay, practice begins tomorrow at nine in the morning and will end at noon." Master Hand told them. "Be there and be prepared." The team nodded and grabbed their things so they could head back to the mansion. Their three days of practice for the big game will soon begin. This outta he fun...

**And only disaster can come from it. Sorry for the really short chapter, I'm trying to keep this at a pace. But thanks for reading, though! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	3. Day 1: Tackling

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Day 1: Tackling 

It was 8:49 in the morning at the Smash Mansion. The smashers were beginning to stir. Inside one of the rooms, Mario lay in his bed, sound asleep. Yoshi and Luigi then approached his bed. They both put on earmuffs and the dinosaur took out an airhorn and blew it. Mario's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, screaming.

"Wake up, you got practice." Yoshi said to him.

"Here's your breakfast." Luigi said and gave him a tray with scrambled eggs and toast.

"Oh yeah." Mario mumbled and quickly ate his breakfast. He got up, put on his practice cloths, and quickly headed out of the room. Yoshi and Luigi watched him go.

"They're getting pretty serious about this game." Luigi observed.

"Well, they're going to play in a big game against a very skilled team." Yoshi said matter-of-factly. "They're going to be serious about it."

**(Page Break) **

Out in the mansion's backyard, the team members were outside, stretching and getting prepared for practice. Mario walked outside and headed toward them.

"Alright guys, listen up!" He said, getting their attention. "Our practice begins now. We have to master everything if we are to beat the All-Stars."

"What are we doing today?" Fox asked.

"Today, we'll be working on tackling." Mario responded. Everyone put on excited looks when they heard this. Just then, the young smashers came out and set up a line of figurines shaped as football players.

"Now our first part of practice will be with these." Mario continued and motioned to the figurines. "We'll test how good our tackles are. Try and knock them down. Link, can you give an example." The hylian nodded and stepped forward. He readied himself then ran toward one of the figurines, but when he tried to tackle it, he ended up crashing into with a painful crashing noise following after, causing the others to flinch.

Link groaned in pain and staggered back, rubbing his head. "What the hell are those things made out of? Lead?!" He asked.

"Um...yes." Mario admitted.

Marth raised his hand. "Pardon my asking, but why are the figurines made of lead?"

"It helps strengthen our muscles for a better tackle."

Mega Man leaned over and whispered into Sonic's ear. "I'm starting to get second thoughts about joining this team."

"Man, I knew I should've brought my pillows." Pit mumbled.

"Alright, everyone line up!" Mario ordered. The team did as they were told and stood in front of the figurines, but they had nervous looks on their faces. "Start!"

They all shot forward to tackle the figurines, but the outcome wasn't pretty. Fox face-planted into his and slid down it. Mega Man tried to lunge to his, but the impact of the lead caused his head to break off once he came in contact. Ike and Lucario tried to tackle their's, but Ike rammed his torso into the figurine, driving the wind out if him, and Lucario struggled to knock it over and ended up giving out his back. Falco hit his figurine and bent his beak, Marth crashed his head on his, knocking himself out, and Pit skidded to a stop in front of his, chickening out.

Finally, Sonic used his speed to run toward his figurine. When he was close enough, he used his Spin Dash and rammed into it, causing it to bend back, but not fall to the ground. However, Sonic didn't care and a victorious smile came on his face.

"I did it! I knocked back my figurine! I'm officially the best play-" The figurine then unbent back forward, smashing the hedgehog into the ground.

Now, the team members were either wallowed or complaining about their pain.

"Ow...ow...ow!" Falco said as he slowly unbent his beak.

"Falco, does my face look okay?" Fox asked the bird. Falco turned to the vulpine and went wide eyed when he saw that he had a black eye, his nose was bleeding, and he was missing more teeth.

"You look...fine." Falco finally said. Meanwhile, Mega Man's headless body was walking around, trying to find it's head.

"To your left. Your left!" Mega Man shouted at it, trying to direct it. It continued to walk around mindless and he began to grow annoyed. "No, the other left!"

The body turned and bent down to feel something. However, it ended up picking a rock and placed it where the head should be. It stood proudly and began to walk away, but walked right into the figurine.

Mega Man sighed. "Sonic, face-palm for me." Said hedgehog, who lay on the ground next to the head, feebly lifted his hand and placed it on the robot's face.

Mario stood by and watched the pathetic scene in front of him and sighed. "We've got a long way to go."

**(Page Break) **

"Okay, now we have to work on evading a tackle." Mario said to the team. It had been about half an hour since the figurine tackle practice and everyone had managed to recover. "On the field, you know very well that it's important not to get tackled and to give the ball to another teammate if you are to be tackled. Now we're going to work on that."

"Hopefully this one will be less painful." Link whispered to Ike.

"I gathered some smashers to help us with this task." Mario continued with a smile. As he finished his sentence, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ganondorf, Charizard, and Wario stepped onto the field and stood next to the plumber. The team all stared wide eyed at the arrivers.

Ike then leaned over and whispered back to Link. "You had to jinx it, did ya?"

"These five are representing the other team." Mario said. "For this task, they will tackle you with all their strength to prevent you from getting to the other side of the field. You guys have to try to avoid them. Let's begin!"

He then took out a whistle. The opposing five got ready to charge, eager to start. The team members, however, braced themselves nervously, looking pretty scared. The plumber then blew on the whistle, signaling them to start. At the same time, both sides ran forward. The opposing five started to dive and lunge, in hopes to tackle while the team swerved and dodged them the best they could. Though some weren't that good.

Bowser had dived and rammed into Ike's legs, causing him to tumble to the ground with a yelp. Ganondorf had tackled Link head-long and crushed him into the ground. The rest had still been able to evade the others, though Pit was just running around with panic, screaming. After a while, Sonic had managed to get out of the tackling madness and ran to the other end of the field with a triumphant smile. That is, until he skidded to a stop to see Charizard in the air above him and flew down toward him with a roar.

He looked up at the pokemon in terror. This caused his natural instincts to self-defend to kick in and did what hedgehogs naturally do. He quickly curled into a ball, resulting in Charizard to fly past and miss. Unfortunately, Lucario came running up, dodging a tackle from DK. He didn't see Sonic curled into a ball on the ground and ended up tripping over him, face-planting into the ground. He wasn't the only one. Mega Man came running up as well and tripped over the hedgehog, followed by Link, Falco, Ike, and Marth. Finally, Pit actually spotted the blue ball on the ground and skidded to a stop in front of him.

He sighed in relief for not falling, until Fox accidentally barreled right into him. Now the team was laying in the ground in a jumbled mess. Before they could get up, the five the large smashers all dog piled on them, crushing them painfully.

The only one that wasn't smashed was Sonic. He uncurled from his ball and looked at the pile next to him. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"I really am the best." He said proudly. But then irony kicked in and Wario, who's butt was facing the hedgehog, let one rip. The smell wafted into Sonic's face, causing his eyes to widen and water. He let out a fit of choking coughs and fell unconscious on the ground.

Looking at the end results, Mario could do nothing but face-palm. He thought that with their winning streak, they'd be able to handle this kind of training. Of course, he was wrong.

**And more hilarious and painful methods of training are soon to come! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**Also! A couple months ago, I was actually thinking of starting my own commentary on "Super Smash Bros Mission from God", and now I am! The first chapter is on my Deviant Art page, you can check it out if you want to! **


	4. Day 2: Running

**Yoshi: *sighs* What's wrong with her this time? **

**Pichu: Warrior Kitty had gym class as her last block of school and they had this big soccer scrimmage, so she's extremely tired is sleeping as we speak. **

**Yoshi: Well, at least she got the next chapter up. **

**Pichu: That's true. So anyways, hello readers! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Day 2: Running

"Ow...ow...ow...ow..." Link muttered as he slightly limped to the practice field. It was day 2 of training and after experiencing yesterday's session, no one was really looking forward to it. Link slowly made his way to the field and saw that Lucario and Pit were already there. The pokemon was messaging his sore arms while the angle was rummaging through his practice bag.

"I'm not prepared for today." Link announced and plopped onto a bench.

"You're not the only one..." Lucario muttered. "I didn't expect our training to be this intense."

"Well, Mario said these methods will strengthen our skills for the actual game against the All-Stars." Link pointed out. "If that's the case, then I'm pretty scared to go against them!"

"I brought my pillows!" Pit blurted out, holding the two items. Link and Lucario just stared at him strangely, causing the angle to shift awkwardly then begin to strap the pillows to himself. Just then, the rest of the team walked out of the mansion and toward the field. Following them was Mario. He set down his practice stuff then faced them.

"Okay, yesterday's practice didn't result that well." The plumber said.

"Ya think?" Falco responded sarcastically.

"But, due to us not having a lot of time, we can't continue to work on our tackles. We have to move on." Mario continued. "Today we'll be working on running."

Sonic scoffed. "That's not a problem for me!"

"I know that, that's why you don't have to participate in today's practice."

"Wait, I don't?" Sonic asked, dumbstruck. When Mario nodded, he smiled widely and did a little excited hop. "YES!" He ran off the field and grabbed his practice stuff and faced the others. "Peace out, suckas!" With that, Sonic turned and rushed off to the mansion. The other team members watched him go.

"Lucky bastard..." Ike grumbled.

"Aw...I lost my friend..." Mega Man whispered sadly.

"Now for the rest of you." Mario continued. "Running is very important. When you have the ball, you have to hustle, hustle, hustle! Run like your life depends on it! That's where these Nintencats will help."

Marth raised his hand. "Excuse me, but, _what's _helping us?!"

"I'm glad you asked." Mario smiled and approached two large crates that stood behind the team. "I went to the Nintendog regions in Nintendo world and rented as many angry and short-tempered cats as I could get from all the adoption centers. I then sprayed them all with water to get them more pissed and put them in these crates. Once I release them, you need to reach the other end of the field and not get caught by the angry cats."

The team blinked and gapped at him in horror. "You're insane!" Falco shouted in disbelief.

"I'm really starting to question your methods of training!" Marth said.

"Look, I'm just trying to get you guys prepared for this game. The other team is gonna be just as bad as these methods. Now, without further interruptions, let's begin!" Before any of the smashers could object, Mario kicked both the crates hard and quickly ran to the bleachers. The crates began to shake violently and the team looked at it in fright. Then, a loud, high pitch cat screech sound and many angry cats burst out of them.

They all glared at the eight smashers and began to charge toward them, fur bristling, claws unsheathed, teeth bared, and yowling with rage.

"Run for it!" Link shouted in panic and he and the others turned and ran for their lives as the cats gave chase. They were running from the cats pretty well until they began to grow tired. Fox had slowed into a jog and then into a walk then he finally flopped on his stomach, panting heavily.

"Go on without me!" He called to the others and then was soon pounced on by some of the cats.

"That's great, we lost one!" Ike said as he and the others continued to run. Not only were they getting tired, the cats were also picking up speed. A couple of them had jumped onto Pit's and Marth's backs and brought them to the ground.

"Pillows protect me!" The angle sobbed.

"Aaaaaah! My hair!" The prince shouted.

"Make that three." Falco muttered. Suddenly, a couple of the cats jumped in front of him and blocked his path. They glared up at the bird and licked their lips. Immediately catching on, Falco yelped and backed up. "No! NO! I'M NOT FOOD!" The cats then pounced on him and clawed and bit at him.

Link, Lucario, Ike, and Mega Man looked back at their friends. "I'm freaking out!" Mega Man cried.

"Just keep your cool and run!" Lucario reassured. Link then slowed to walk, getting really tired. However, many cats had begun to claw at his legs. He squealed and tried to shake them off, but it was to no avail. He began to tumble to the ground and as he did so, he grabbed onto Ike as he ran by so he could try to keep from falling.

Both the hylian and the mercenary fell to the ground and were soon submerged by vicious cats. The only ones left were Lucario and Mega Man, but they didn't last long. The blue bomber had lost his footing and tripped, causing the pokemon to trip over him and both landed on the ground and was soon swarmed by cats.

On the bleachers, Mario watched as the team was mauled by the horde of Nintencats and sighed. _At least they made it far down the field. _He said to himself. _But they still could've done better... _

**Yoshi: Dang, I'm glad I'm not on the team... **

**Pichu: Thought it is hilarious watching them suffer. **

**Yoshi: Well, tomorrow is the last day of training then it'll be the first part of the big game! Warrior Kitty would like to say thanks to all you readers for reading. **

**Pichu: And the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Yoshi & Pichu: See ya!**


	5. Day 3: Throwing and Passing

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Day 3: Throwing and Passing

"Don't we have enough!" Mega Man complained. He was covered in many scratches from the catastrophe (get it? CATastrophe...anyone?) that was yesterday's training session. Sinse he could still barely feel his legs, he sat on top of Rush as he carried him to the practice field. Next to him was Sonic, who looked uninjured since he got a pass.

"Apparently not." The hedgehog responded. "And by the looks of it, I'm glad I got a pass."

"Thanks for the enlightenment..." Mega Man muttered. When the two had finally reached the field, they saw that the other team members were there, covered in scratches and bandages as well. They all sat there silently until Mario had finally arrived.

"Alright guys." He said. "Yesterday's practice was a little extreme."

"We noticed!" Falco shouted in annoyance.

"So today's practice will be a little less painful." Mario continued, ignoring the bird. "Plus, today is the last day of training." At the sound of those words, the team smiled brightly and cheered. "Now today, we'll be working on throwing. We all know that you want the ball when in game, but if you're surrounded by the other team, it's very important that you throw it to your other teammates. You have to be fast and precise. So let's get to it."

Mario unzipped his practice bag and rummaged through it. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a large, lethal looking time bomb. At the sight of the weapon, the teams' eyes widen and they back away.

"Mario...what is the bomb for?" Lucario asked quietly, highly concerned.

"This is what you're training with." Mario responded, tossing the bomb up and down in his hand. Everytime it landed back in his palm, he others would flinch, scared that it'll go off. "I'm gonna set this bomb for two minutes. Your task is to throw it to one another. You don't want it when it goes off, so you would want to throw it pretty fast to get it away from you."

"Do you want to kill us?!" Ike shouted.

"No, like I said yesterday, I just want to get you guys prepared." Mario answered. He then set the time bomb to two minutes and started it, causing the timer to count down. "Now begin." He tossed the bomb into Link's hand and ran until he was a safe enough distance from the field. Link blinked and looked at the ticking bomb. Reality hit him and he did a double take.

"Crap!" He shouted and quickly tossed the bomb to Ike.

"I don't want it!" The mercenary said and shoved it into Marth's hands and ran.

"What makes you think _I _want it?!" The prince called toward him. He looked at the bomb and threw it to Lucario with a girlish squeal.

"Sweet Arceus!" The pokemon hastily tossed it to Pit.

"Hot potato!" The angle exclaimed and threw the bomb back to Lucario who gave it to Sonic. The hedgehog yelped and shoved it to Mega Man. The robot's eyes widen and he gave it back Sonic. The two began to toss it back and forth to each other until Sonic finally threw it back to Marth. Now everyone was busy quickly throwing the bomb to one another, desperate to get it away from them. A while of this passed until Fox ended up with the bomb and he hastily handed it to Falco.

But the bird shoved him away. "No! No! I'm not taking it!"

"I don't wanna keep it!" Fox argued back. Then, loud beeping sounded from the bomb and both pilots looked at it to see that it was now ten seconds from going off. Both squealed when they saw this.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" Falco shouted. Fox hastily looked around and threw it to Link. The hylian started to panic and he raised his arm to throw it, but the time had finally reached one and a microwave ding sounded from it.

Inside the mansion, Pikachu and Olimar sat in the kitchen, eating lunch. Suddenly, a bright, firey, red light shone through the windows and a loud boom sounded from outside. The two sat silently for a moment until the sound died down and the light went away.

"What was that?" Olimar finally asked.

"I think it's best that we don't know." Pikachu responded.

Back outside, everything was covered in soot. Slowly, Fox, Falco, Lucario, Pit, Sonic, Ike, Marth, and Mega Man peeked out from behind the bleachers and stared at the field. In the middle of it, Link still stood with his arm in the air. He was covered in soot as well and his eyes were wide. Slowly, he fell face-down on the ground. The others slowly stepped back out and Mario popped out if his hiding spot and walked out as well.

Everyone stared at the hylian and the wreckage for a moment until Mario finally turned to face them. "Okay, I have to admit, this went pretty good. Well...not on Link's behalf, but still. This ends our practices, tomorrow is the Super Smash Bowl." He took a deep breath and let it out nervously. "Try to stay confident." The others nodded and they all began to disperse.

As Mario watched Fox and Ike drag Link away, many thoughts were rushing through his head and were making him nervous. They still weren't good enough to face the Playstation All-Stars, but their chances have ran out and now they have to face the team as how they are. All hey can do is pray and hope that they can win this game. But, of course, that won't be easy.

**And tomorrow will be the first part of the final game! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. The Great Game pt 1

**Huh, ya know what I noticed? Today is the day of the Super Bowl, and I'm posting the first part of the final game today. It's perfect timing! And because of this, I'm double updating both parts of the game today! **

**Now that that's been said, hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: The Great Game pt 1

In the Playstation world, the football field was filling up with Playstation and Nintendo characters, all there to support their teams. As everyone was getting to their seats, the smashers that weren't on the team were talking to one another.

"Do you think they might have a chance of winning?" Luigi asked nervously.

"We can't confirm anything now, but I know they have a chance." Pikachu responded.

"Naw, they're gonna get slaughtered." Bowser said bluntly, leaning back in his chair.

"Well jeez, way to show support..." DK muttered to the koopa.

"This outta be amazing to watch." Pichu said as she, Toony, and Ness pulled out cameras and began to eat popcorn. Meanwhile, in the locker rooms, the Smash Bros team were getting prepared, though they were freaking out.

Fox was breathing frantically in a bag while Falco tried to calm him. Mega Man was talking to Dr. Light on the phone, telling him to be ready to repair him and Sonic was talking to Tails on the phone and told him to prepare his funeral. Pit was wrapping more pillows onto him while Marth and Lucario were trying to stay calm. Link was getting his gear on when he spotted Ike emptying out a locker.

"Ike, what're you doing?" He asked the mercenary.

"Making space for this." Ike responded then randomly pulled out a coffin with his name on it and shoved it into the locker. "I'm gonna need that by the time this game ends."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Fox suddenly shrieked.

Mario was standing near by, getting into his uniform when he heard the fox. He turned to face everyone. "Guys, we're not gonna die." He reassured. "We've managed to beat many other football teams, we can do it this time! Though, going against this team will be very difficult and most likely dangerous, we can still pull through! We can't give up hope!"

"I hope you're right." Marth said worriedly. They all stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Mario spoke again.

"We need to finish dressing out, they'll be starting the game soon." The team members nodded and got back to preparing.

Meanwhile, everyone was seated in the bleachers outside and were getting excited to see the game. The announcer readied his microphone and began to speak. "Welcome everyone to the annual Super Smash Bowl!" At the sound if his words, everyone cheered. "This year's game will be an exciting one due to two of the best teams competing today! They've trained hard, played hard, and now they're gonna show their skill today! First we have the Playstation All-Stars!"

As soon as he said the team's name, the All-Stars ran out onto he field. On the team was Sackboy, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, Clank, Sweet Tooth, Kratos, Sly, and Big Daddy. All the Playstation characters on the bleachers cheered while some of the Nintendo characters booed.

"Now the next team is the one and only, the Nintendo Smash Bros!" The announcer called. Then, Mario, Link, Ike, Marth, Pit, Mega Man, Lucario, and Sonic came on the field. This time, the Nintendo characters cheered in delight while some of the Playstation characters booed.

The Smash Bros stood on their end and waited until they start. "Alright, remember, stay strong and confident." Mario said to them.

"I'm still nervous as hell, Mario." Link said back. "You said it yourself, the All-Stars are better than us, there's no denying that, and we're not worthy enough to beat them! They're gonna kill us and that white dude looks like he wants to rip our heads off!" Everyone turned to the other team to see Kratos glaring straight at them. Shivers ran up their spines and they quickly turned away.

"He is very...intimidating." Marth mumbled.

"And scary." Pit added with a squeak.

"Guys, don't worry. Don't let them get to your heads, just focus on the game and try to win." Mario encouraged. They all nodded though they still looked nervous.

"Okay players, get in your positions!" The announcer called. At the sound of his words, the two teams went on the field and lined up, facing each other.

"You guys are goin' down." Sackboy whispered to them. Mario only replied with a glare. They got in their starting positions and Mario gripped the football.

"Ready, set, HUT!" He shouted, starting the game. Immediately, he threw the ball behind him into Link's hands. The rest of the team ran forward as the opposing team ran to the hylian. Thinking fast, Link quickly threw the ball over to Pit. Once it landed in his hands, he jumped up and down excitedly.

"I got the ball guys! And my internal organs aren't damaged yet!" He yelled.

"Pit, run!" Ike shouted to him. But it was too late and Jak had lunged forward and tackled the angle to the ground. He took the ball and quickly threw it to Ratchet. The lombat caught it and ran to the Smash Bros' goal.

"Someone get him!" Mario demanded. Immediately, Falco ran toward Ratchet. He was about to tackle him until a metal leg stuck out and tripped him.

"Nice try, bird!" Clank said with a smirk. Him and Ratchet high-fived and continued to head to the goal.

"Ratchet still has the ball and he's running fast to get the goal." The announcer said in anticipation. The other members of the Smash Bros tried to pursue the lombat, but they were too late. Ratchet had reached the goal and threw the football to the ground. "And that's a touchdown! The first point goes to the All-Stars!"

All the Playstation characters cheered while the Nintendo characters looked disappointed. The two teams lined up again to start the next play through.

"Ready, set, hut!" Sackboy threw the ball back into Jak's hands, but before he could do anything, Sonic Spin Dashed into him, causing the ball to fly out of his hands and into the air.

"Quick! Get it!" Mario shouted. Lucario ran for the ball with his paws up.

"It's mine!" He said. But then, Daxter climbed up his back, jumped off his head, and caught the ball instead.

"Not today pokermin!" He said smugly.

"It's pokemon!" Lucario snapped.

"Yeah, whatever." Daxter took off with the ball. He chuckled to himself in triumph, until Link kicked him hard. He flew far across the field and hit Kratos right in the face. The hylian picked up the ball and sidestepped, letting Big Daddy miss him in an attempt to tackle.

"Fox! Go long!" Link shouted and threw the ball to the vulpine. Fox caught it end began to run forward only to skid to a stop and look up at the person that looked over him. Sweet Tooth smiled crookedly and started up his chainsaw. He laugh like a maniac and held the chainsaw above the pilot. Fox squealed in fright and ran in the opposite direction.

"No Fox! Go the other way!" Marth shouted. But Fox didn't listen, for Sweet Tooth was chasing him with his weapon. He continued to run until he finally jumped and landed on the Smash Bros' goal.

"And that's one more point for the All-Stars!" The announcer shouted. "That's All-Stars two and Smash Bros zero!"

"Does that even count?" Luigi asked in disbelief.

"If the ball get's to the goal of one team, the point goes to the other team." Pikachu responded. "No matter who had it." Back on the field, the All-Stars were laughing and talking proudly while the Smash Bros were looking down at their teammate huddled on the ground.

"You alright, Fox?" Mario asked.

Fox only lay there, shivering with a look if horror in his eyes. "Clowns with chainsaws...clowns with chainsaws...clowns with chainsaws...never go to a circus...never go to a circus..." He whispered.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be sleeping for a few months." Falco stated bluntly. Once they got Fox calmed down, the teams lined up again. Once they started, Sly ended up with the ball and as he ran to the Smash Bros' goal, Ike tackled him to the ground and took the ball.

"Here Sonic!" He called and threw it. The ball landed in Sonic's hands and he looked at it.

"The hedgehog!" Kratos shouted and pointed at him. Sonic's eyes widen and he looked around frantically. When he saw no one around him, he looked back to see the All-Stars running straight for him. Without moving, Sonic tossed the ball over the sidelines. It ended up landing in Zelda's hands. She and the other people around her looked at it then up to see the opposing team lunge toward the princess.

"Oh shit!" Samus shouted and she and a few others quickly moved as Zelda sat there in terror. The team then landed right on top of her, causing everyone to cringe.

"That has to hurt." Pichu mumbled, munching on popcorn as the rest of the young smashers just stared in shock. The All-Stars got up to reveal a crushed Zelda laying unconscious on the ground. Back on the field, Sonic looked at the scene nervously then glanced over to see Link glaring at him.

"She was wide open!" He said to his defense. Link only shook his head and stalked away. So far, the All-Stars have two points and the Smash Bros have none, with that in mind, things won't get any easier from there...

**And this ends the first part of the game! Like I said, I'll be updating twice, so stay tuned and wait a while, the next chapter will be up shortly. Thank you all for reading! **


	7. The Great Game pt 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next part of the game! Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: The Great Game pt 2

Pit ran down the field frantically, football in hand and the All-Stars pursuing close behind. It had been about two hours since the game started. The All-Stars had started with two points and the Smash Bros had zero. The Smash Bros thought that with that start out, they wouldn't do any better. Well, that they were wrong.

As the game played on, they had took a surprising turn and caught up with the rival team. Though the All-Stars still scored points and gave them minor damage, the Smash Bros had begun to score points as well, this had started to give them confidence. So as of now, they had thirty-two points and the opposing team has thirty-three.

Pit continued to run down the field toward the All-Stars' goal. Behind him, Sackboy was gaining in him, but Pit did a swift sidestep and he missed him in an attempt to tackle. Pit chuckled excitedly and continued to run, until Big Daddy body slammed right on top of him. However, the impact caused the football to fly right out of Pit's hands, across the air, and right onto the All-Stars' goal.

"Touchdown!" The announcer shouted and all the Nintendo characters on the bleachers cheered while the Playstation characters were in a stunned silent. On the field, the rest of the All-Stars team just stood and stared in disbelief.

"How in the hell...?" Sly finally managed to ask.

"I gotta admit though, that was a pretty nice shot." Daxter said. The only response he got was Kratos punching him right on the head without breaking his shocked stance. As Big Daddy got up, the Smash Bros gathered around their teammate and helped him up.

"You alright Pit?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's only pain." Pit responded as he staggered a little on his feet.

"Now that score was definitely a fluke." Marth said.

"Hell yeah it was!" Mega Man said excitedly. "And it was an awesome one!"

"Alright! This leaves the Smash Bros and the All-Stars tied once more with thirty-three points." The announcer continued. "And with the game nearly over! Only fifteen seconds remain on the clock and the game will draw to a close. Now if one of the teams manages to score just one point, they will be the winner of the Super Smash Bowl!"

At the sound of his words, both the teams went silent then glanced at each other.

"We'll be the ones winning that point!" Ratchet shouted toward them.

"In your little Playstation dreams!" Link shot back. "We're winning!"

"Guys, now's not the time to be insulting each other, save that for the end of the game." Mario said to them. "We need to think if a strategy to get that one point."

"How?" Lucario asked. "Knowing that they would only need one point, the All-Stars will play even more hard against us." They all went silent as they thought it through. Eventually, Mario looked over at Sonic. Suddenly, he remember back to their first day of training and how everyone barely noticed him when he was curled into a ball. Mario smiled brightly as an idea came to him.

"Guys! I got it!" He said. He began to whisper his plan to them and They all smiled as well and nodded. "Alright, let's do this!" Both teams ran back out on the field and lined up and faced each other to start the final play through. Mario gripped the football in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Ready, set, hut!" He threw the ball back to Link and the teams began to move. The hylian dodged a tackle from Sweet Tooth and Sly and ran forward. But soon, Big Daddy and Kratos blocked his path. Quickly, he tossed it over to Mega Man. As the blue bomber ran for it, Clank was heading to it too and both robots crashed right into each other and fell to the ground. Jak ran up and snatched the ball, but Ike had tripped him and Lucario grabbed the ball.

He quickly jumped over Ratchet and Sackboy as they lunged for him and ran down the field. Soon, Sonic caught up with the pokemon and they ran side-by-side, however, both Big Daddy and Kratos tackled right on top of them. As the four lay in a jumbled mess, Kratos felt a ball and snatched it up. He got up and ran to the Smash Bros' goal. Once he reached it, he threw the ball on the ground in victory.

"Thought that was an impressive sprint down the field, no point goes to the All-Stars." The announcer said. Kratos' eyes widen.

"What?" He said in confusion and looked down at the ball, only to see that it was blue instead of brown. Then, Sonic uncurled from his stance and stood up, smirking at the god killer as he stared at him in disbelief.

"What's the matter? Hedgehog surprise ya?" He asked tauntingly. Kratos and the other All-Stars members stared wide eyed and quickly turned around to see the Smash Bros still rushing down the field, following Mario. The plumber held the football tightly in his hands.

"And what a fantastic turn!" The announcer shouted in excitement. "The Smash Bros and tricked the All-Stars into thinking that Sonic was the ball! Now they're running to their victory with the real ball!" All the Nintendo characters on the bleachers cheered loudly in encouragement.

"Yeah, you dunces fell into that one!" Sonic said with a snicker, which Kratos immediately responded with a punch to his face.

"Quick!" We gotta stop them!" Sackboy said in panic.

"How?!" Clank asked. Sackboy quickly started thinking until an idea came to him.

"We'll carry Big Daddy across the field. Once we're close enough, we'll through him at Mario before he scores!" He said. Everyone thought it over then nodded. They all then picked up Big Daddy and began to run down the field as fast as they could. They then managed to come close enough to the Smash Bros, who looked at them in panic.

"Go faster Mario!" Link shouted. The plumber nodded and picked up speed.

Sackboy then narrowed his eyes. "Now!" He and the other All-Stars members used all their strength and threw Big Daddy forward. The Smash Bros members stopped and stared in terror as the big robot flew above them. Soon, Mario looked up and his heart skipped a beat to see it coming towards him. He was about to dodge, but it was too late.

Big Daddy landed right on top of him and the two skid across the ground until they finally stopped in front of the All-Stars goal. The timer then finally reached zero, indicating the end of the game. Everyone was silent. The two teams stared, stunned while the characters on the bleachers watched quietly in astonishment.

Big Daddy then shifted and got up, revealing Mario laying there, looking hurt pretty bad. However, that wasn't the only thing that was revealed. Mario slowly opened his eyes, which grew wide when he saw that his hand held the football right on the All-Stars' goal. Everyone else saw this too and he Nintendo characters erupted in victorious cheers.

"The Smash Bros win! The Smash Bros win!" The announcer exclaimed. Said team began to cheer as well and they all helped Mario up.

"We did! We beat the All-Stars!" Pit shouted happily.

"We did stand a chance!" Mega Man said.

"Yeah, we did." Mario added with a smile. "I told you guys we could do it." As they all celebrated, the All-Stars only stared in disbelief. Noticing this, the Smash Bros turned to face them.

"In your faces!" Ike said tauntingly. They all then began to do a little victory dance.

"We did it! Uh huh! We won! Uh huh! We're bad! Oh yeah!" They sang in unison.

"Now kiss our asses!" Mega Man finally shouted to them. The All-Stars only glared at them and began to stalk off the field. As they did so, the Smash Bros went back to celebrating their victorious win.

**(Page Break) **

Back in the Nintendo world, everyone was heading back into the Smash Mansion. The team was about to enter until Master Hand floated up to them. "Congratulations to you all." He said. "You have managed to win the Super Smash Bowl. For this, you all will be remembered in football history."

"It was an honor getting to win." Mario said. "Not only did we beat the Playstation All-Stars and win the Super Smash Bowl, but we also brought respect to Nintendo."

"Yeah, and it was also an honor to be able to play as a football team together." Link added and the others nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear, because this isn't the end!" Master Hand said excitedly. The team looked up at him in confusion.

"Um, what do you mean?" Ike asked.

"Since the football season is over, I decided to sign you guys up for the Video Game FIFA World Cup tournament!" Master Hand said. "Get your soccer skills prepared, we'll be beginning practice first thing tomorrow then we'll head to the Square Enix world where the tournament will take place!"

He turned and began to float away, leaving the team to stand there and process what they just been told. They stood wide eyed and silent. They glanced at each other and began to laugh nervously, which slowly turned into sobs of nervousness. After playing through an entire season of football, enduring in extreme training, and play against a high skilled team and barely managed to win.

Don't they have enough?

**THE END!**

**And this ends it all! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it! Have a happy Super Bowl Sunday and see ya! **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
